1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookmark for assisting the reader in finding the last page of reading in the book and more particularly the exact paragraph and line on the right or left hand page where the reader last finished reading.
Conventional bookmarks typically mark or identify pages of interest or place of last reading in a book. A great number of bookmark constructions have been suggested in the prior art. The simplest are elongated cards, strings, or slips of paper. They do not provide any information to identify a particular page or location on that page. Consequently, readers can forget where they left off in their reading. Additionally, these bookmarks are not anchored and can easily fall out from between the pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some bookmark constructions employ a type of line indicator element which is movable along the length of the bookmark for use in locating a particular line of print on a selected page of the book. One type is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,459 to Alden wherein the bookmark utilizes an imprinted encircling indicator band or collar that slides vertically about the body of an imprinted paper board or plastic strip. The collar is characterized by a centrally located punched out aperture that serves as a framing device to highlight the indicia imprinted on the body of the bookmark specifying the page and number of the last paragraph read.
Another type is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,240 issued to Miroyan disclosing a bookmark for marking a page and line in a book. The bookmark includes an elongated planar body and finger engaging indicator piece that is slidably movable along a slit provided in the body from a first position overlying the design element to a second line marking position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,809 to Weinberg discloses a bookmark including a head member with removable adhesive for attaching the bookmark to the spine of the book. The tail member is draped over the top of the book and positioned between two selected pages. A removable adhesive dot disposed on the tail member allows it to be removably attached to one of the pages, thereby marking a specific piece of information on the page for the reader.
Another prior art construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,665 issued to Carlin includes a slidable indicator element that is provided with index means viewable from both sides of the body for alignment with the line of interest.
A slight variation in the theme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,777 issued to Johnson. The bookmark of this patent comprises a body portion with parallel slits which define tracks along which a line indicator element travels. The indicator element comprises oppositely extending pointers that override the tracks.
These and all other prior art bookmarks are either prone to falling out of a book, or cannot indicate which of the two pages they mark contains the information of interest. Those that can indicate specific lines may be unable to mark the page because they are sometimes hidden when the book is closed. Bookmarks comprising simple cards or strips can only mark one page at a time, can easily be separated from the book they are used to mark, and can easily be misplaced. Bookmarks having semi-rigid strips with attached flexible cords can not be used on paperback books unless they are used in a fashion similar to simple cards or strips in which case they can also be easily misplaced. Plus, all the prior art, for the most part is complex and/or bulky or cumbersome by design and is not practical for the casual reader.
Consequently, a need exists for a bookmark which avoids the disadvantages of prior art bookmarks. The present invention provides an improved bookmark designed to satisfy that need. The bookmark of the present invention is of a substantially simpler construction than those of the prior art. The advantages of the present invention provide an improved bookmark, a bookmark which can be securely anchored to a book, which can mark a specific page of interest, and can mark a specific line of interest or piece of information